RADIOUS
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Mereka terjebak karena lupa ingatan, jadi bagaimana Taehyung dan Jungkook melewati hari-hari mencekam mereka? Vkook TaeKook Tae!Top Kook!Bott slight!JiKook Eh sumpah jangan baca!


Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebat, Taehyung terbangun sembari menyeritkan kening. Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya ditengah Padang ilalang yang dikelilingi pohon besar yang punya banyak sekali daun. Kepala berdenyut sakit.

Matanya yang terbuka perih mulai membiasakan cahaya Bulan yang mulai meremang karena pagi siap menyapa. Total, abu-abu dan basah. Kepala bagian kanannya mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit.

Bangkit, lalu mulai berjalan terlatih. Dibelakangnya terdapat mobil yang terbalik. Menyiratkan kepada kita bahwa beberapa saat lalu Ia mengalami kecelakaan.

Tak buang waktu, Taehyung mulai berjalan naik keatas jalan beraspal. Langkahnya terseok, kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Dia terus berjalan hingga, pacaran sinar matahari menerpa wajah kumuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Ia berjalan ada sebuah mobil yang membunyikan Klakson, suaranya Nyaring membuat Taehyung terlonjak kecil. Bibirnya mengekerut dan dahinya menyerit. Tak berapa lama tangannya terangkat. Gestur orang meminta pertolongan.

Awalnya mobil berjalan lurus, tetapi tepat sepuluh meter menuju tempatnya berdiri. Mobil. itu kehilangan kendali dan hampir menabraknya.

Taehyung kaget, mata mebelalak. Langkahnya dengan cepat menghampiri mobil tersebut. Tepat setelah Ia membuka pintu mobil tersebut seorang wanita dengan mata memutih tergeletak tak berdaya dengan kepalanya miring kearah kanan.

Taehyung meraih telepon genggam yang berada didasbor pemilik mobil dan mulai menelpon ke nomor panggilan darurat.

"Tolong... Ada seorang wanita, dia.. dia tiba.. tiba meninggal.. tolong"Kata Taehyung sesaat seseorang menerima panggilan daruratnya.

"Ya Tuan, bisa beritahu kami dimana anda berada.. "Balas seseorang diujung saluran. Terdengar tenang.

Matanya beralih kesana kemari, kemudian bergeleng kecil.

"Aku tak tahu ini dimana"Ungkapnya kecil,tapi sebuah plang kecil menyita perhatiannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa Taehyung menghampirinya.

"Aku berada di Ansan, disini sepi.. Aku tidak tahu selebihnya .."Ungkapnya.

"Baik, kami akan melacak posisi anda sekarang dan mengirim bala bantuan segera. Namun sebelum itu, bisa beritahu kami siapa namamu tuan?"

Taehyung terdiam, otaknya membeku.

"Aku? Siapa aku?"

Dengan atau tanpa disengaja, tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh.

Kepalanya tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kemari sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan.

-Radious-

Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju sebuah tempat makan yang berada dihadapannya, setelah mengecek dompet yang berada disaku celana dan medapatkan sebuah peta basah dari sebuah rongsokan kecil diujung jalan. Sebelum melanjutkan jalannya menuju kediamannya.

Setidaknya dia harus mengisi perut yang lapar minta diisi oleh sesuatu yang mengenyangkan, tapi yang terjadi setelah Ia membuka pintu rumah makan beraroma roti dan kopi panas itu Ialah para manusia-manusia yang tergeletak dengan mata memutih.

Kembali Taehyung terdiam, hendak berjalan keluar dan menemukan seorang pengemudi yang lagi-lagi kehilangan kendali dengan kepala yang menjulur keluar jendela dan mata memutih.

Dia bergeleng sekali lalu mulai berlari.

Sesampai di sebuah rumah, yang menurutnya adalah kediamannya. Taehyung mengeledah semuanya,mulai mencari bukti bahwa memang ini rumahnya. Sampai dia menemukan foto dirinya memakai sebuah jas hitam seorang diri didalam foto.

Dia menghea nafas, mulai membersihkan diri dan membuat sebuah kopi panas dengan roti bakar selai mentega. Hingga sebuah suara televisi menginterupsinya.

Disana dengan jelas disiarkan, kejadian aneh yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu didistrik Ansan. Kematian misterius beberapa orang dibeberapa titik.

Taehyung menatap telivisi kian intens, dadanya berdegup. kencang. Pembaca berita memberitahu bahwa kemungkinan terbesar ini terjadi karena virus dari udara jadi para warga disarankan berhati-hati.

Taehyung beralih menghadap jendela dan menemukan seorang lelaki pembajak sawah dengan motor otomatisnya. Dengan sedikit mengedor jendelanya Taehyung mendapatkan perhatian sang lelaki.

"Pulanglah kerumah, ada virus mematikan yang menyebar lewat udara... "Berulang kali Taehyung berteriak, tetapi yang Ia dapat hanyalah sebuah gedikan bahu dari sang lelaki hingga lelaki berjalan maju untuk mendekat. Dan sekitar sepuluh meter dari Taehyung berdiri dia dengan jelas melihat sang lelaki yang tiba-tiba melemas dan jatuh terduduk.

Taehyung terlonjak, matanya membulat dengan mulut terbuka tak percaya. Kepalanya bergeleng. Berdenyut dan merasa sakit. Perlahan melangkah mundur.

"Tidak mungkin... "Lirihnya.

Satu yang mulai Ia simpulkan, mereka yang tiba-tiba mati dengan mata memutih itu disebabkan olehnya.

-Radious-

Dua orang Polisi mengedor rumah milik Taehyung sedangkan sang pemilik rumah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka bersembunyi dibelakang garasi rumahnya, polisi terus mengetuk tetapi tidak ada jawaban dan merasa ada yang aneh dibelakang garasi hingga Polisi dengan kepala plontos berjalan menuju kearah Taehyung dan sebuah burung yang tadinya terbang mati lemas dihadapannya.

"Jangan kemari"Taehyung bermonolog sendiri didalam tempat persembunyianya. Memohon kepada Tuhan agar tidak ada lagi manusia yang mati karenanya.

"Pak Choi.. sepertinya ada yang tidak beres seekor burung mati didepanku. Mata mereka memutih."Ujarnya diwalkie talking kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Baik, kita harus segera pulang Opsir. Temui aku di mobil"Jawab sang rekan. Membuat Taehyung yang bersembunyi mengehela nafas lega.

Malam harinya

"Taehyung?... "Teriak seseorang dari dalam luar. Sembari mengetuk pintu rumah Taehyung berutal.

Taehyung terlonjak, ketakutan tentu saja. Dia yang sedang meringkung didekat kasur segera bangkit.

"Ya! jangan mendekat! Menjauhlah.. "Jawab Taehyung. Dia takut seseorang mati lagi karenanya.

"Kamu didalam? Bisa tolong buka pintunya? Kita harus bicara! "Taehyung menyerit sedekat ini dan lelaki yang diluar tetap masih hidup.

"Iya kita akan bicara,namun kumohon menjauhlah dari rumahku.."Ujarnya lagi.

"Hanya, tolong buka pintunya.."Ujar lelaki diluar sana,perlahan tapi pasti dengan kebimbangan Taehyung membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Dan lelaki dengan sorot tatap dingin yang berdiri dengan kepala yang diperban dengan mata menatapnya tajam adalah hal pertama yang Taehyung lihat.

Tapi bagaiman mungkin dengan tatapan tajam tersebut, hati Taehyung malah berdebar hebat.

Perasaan takut atau?...

-Radious-

Satu setengah jam, lelaki itu bercerita tentang Ia ditemukan didekat mobil milik Taehyung kemari siang. Dia melupakan segalanya sama seperti TAehyung. Mereka berdua lupa ingatan dan juga terjebak.

"Apakah kamu mengingat sesuatu?"Tanya TAehyung yang diberikan gelengan oleh lelaki manis didepannya.

"Ah.. Iya,Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"Tanyanya lagi, lalu si lelaki hanya mengeluarkan sebuah kalung putih emas yang Ia kenakan.

Disana terdapat beberapa huruf yang menjadikannya satu kata, Taehyung membacanya.

Kookie.

"Namamu Kookie?"Si menggeleng kecil sebelum berucap.

"Mungkin, hanya benda ini yang tersisa sebagai petunjuk.."Lalu Taehyung berbalik hendak berjalan menuju cermin tetapi sekelebat bayangan muncul dialam bawah sadarnya saat dia menatap Kookie dari araah kaca.

Hanya sekelebat bayangan tentang sebuah jembatan yang Ia yakini berada dipertengahan Provinsi mereka. Dengan Kookie yang duduk disamping kemudi miliknya.

"Kamu tahu jembatan didekat sini?"Ujar Taehyung, Kookie mengelengkan kepalanya kembali. Taehyung dengan tergesa meraih peta yang kemarin Ia temukan lalu menebak-nebak tentang dimana mereka sebelum terjadi kecelakaan tersebut.

-Radious_

Kookie dan Taehyung berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah jembatan ditengah hari,jembatan itu sepi seperti tidak hanya dikhususkan untuk mereka berdua. Mereka terdiam saat keduanya sudah berada dipertengahan jembatan menatap lurus kearah masing-masing mata memandang hanya terdengar suara gemerisik air dan hembusan angin.

"Kamu yakin ini tempatnya, TAehyung?"Tanya Kookie saat tak menemukan satupun petunjuk yang dapat mereka gunakan.

Taehyung mengangguk yakin,matanya menjelajah sekitar dengan seksama. Kookie berjongkok.

"Mengapa aku tidak menginggat apapun,Tae.."Keluhnya frustasi,Taehyung menatapnya sebentar lalu ikut berjongkok mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu,Kook.. Pelan-pelan saja.."Ujar Taehyung. Kookie terdiam. Ia memandang sebuah daun kering yang terbang terhempas angin.

Lalu sebuah memori membuatnya teringat,disaan Ia berdiri sembari memegang sebuah kertas kosong dan menerbangkannya.

Terkesiap menatap Taehyung sebelum menangis kembali mengeluh bahwa tak menginggat apapun.

"Jangan menangis, mari kita ketempat kecelakan mungkin kita akan menemukan sesuatu.."Saran Taehyung yang hanya diangguki oleh Kookie yang masih terisak namun memilih melepaskan pelukan TAehyung.

Sesampainya ditempat kecelakaan mereka, Taehyung kaget dengan tanaman ilalang yang menghitam tapi hanya berbentuk lingkaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Kata TAehyung, Kookie hanya mengeleng tidak mengerti.

"Bukannya saat kecelakan memang sudah begini?"Tanya Kookie bingung. Taehyung hanya memandangnya dan berjongkok untuk memastikan nahwa tanaman itu tidak terbakar.

"Dimana kamu saat bangun?"TAnya Taehyung,Kookie menunjuk tempat diluar lingkaran.

"Kamu yakin disana?"Dan Kookie hanya mengangguk.

-Radious-

Dikota, polisi dan ilmuan sudah membuat sebuah identifikasi tentang mayat yang tiba-tiba mati tersebut. Dan dengan jelas mereka berkata bahwa ini bukan virus yang menular dan tidak tercemar lewat udara. Polisi mengira bahwa seorang warga sipillah yang melakukannya. Pemberitaan merebak, dimedia elektronik terpampang wajah Taehyung dan mobilnya.

Para aparat meyakini bahwa Taehyung adalah Teroris yang membunuh orang-orang dengan kejam, sementara itu ditengah padang ilalang Taehyung dan Kookie saling berhadapan. Kookie mengangga tidak mengerti dengan Taehyung dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar.

Sesuatu yang Taehyung katakan barusan sangatlah membuatnya bingung.

"Kamu pembunuh?"Ujarnya,suaranya tercekat. Taehyung mengelengkan kepalanya meraih tangan Kookie namun yang terjadi Kookie menepis dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Jangan mendekat, kumohon.."Ujarnya,

"Aku tidak membunuh, aku tidak mengerti.. mereka yang berada didekatku dalam radius sepuluh menter bisa tiba-tiba meninggal.. Tapi kamu tidak.."

"Atas dasar apa kamu bisa bilang aku tidak akan mati?"Tanya Kookie matanya memerah.

"Dengarkan,Kook.. Heii.. Kumohon dengarkan.. Jangan lari.."Kookie berklari kearah jalan beraspal. Saat keluar sebuah mobil melintas.

"Dengarkan Kook,"Ujarnya lagi membuat mobil ditempat sepi itu berhenti.

"Hei, kalian ada masalah.."Ujar sang sopir.

Taehyung mengeleng kecil.

"Hanya tinggalkan kami berdua"jawabnya. Sisopir beralih kearah wajah Kooki.

"Kau yakin, nak?"Jawab sang supir.

"Masa bodo."Katanya lalu pergi.

"KOOK.."Teriaknya.

"Kumohon jangan menjauh"Teriaknya hendak mengejar, tapi tangan sang sopir sudah mencekalnya.

"Hei tuan kamu Kim Taehyung kan?"Katanya, Taehyung hendak menepis sambil sesekali menatap KOokie yang mulai semakin menjauh.

"Aku-"Belum selesai bicara sang sopir melemas dan terjatuh.

"Kookie.."Teriak Taehyung, membuat Kookie menoleh dan menemukan si sopir yang sudah tergeletak didekat kaki Taehyung.

"Apa yang terjadi,Tae?"Ujarnya berlari kembali,melupakan alasan Ia yang melarikan diri tadi.

"Sebaiknya,kita pergi dulu.."Ujarnya lalu menarik tangan Kookie dan berlari meuju mobil Taehyung.

-Radiou-

"Kamu bisa lihat?"kata TAehyung yang masih menyetir jalanan cukup lenggang.

"Ya,dan kenapaa aaku tidak mati. Tae?"

"Mungkin karena kita mengalami kecelakaan bersama maka kita saling terikat.."Jawab Taehyung. "Aku harus kedokter dan menjelaska ke dokter tentang masalh ini"Kata TAehyung lagi. Kookie mengeleng.

"Itu tidak akan semudah itu,Tae.. Bagaimana jika kita malah dipisahkan.."Ujarnya, TAehyung menatapnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"Serunya frustasi dan mengebrak setir mobil.

"Semua orang mencarimu,Tae"

"Bagaiman jika kita pergi ke rumah sakit yang sepi.."

"Lalu berdalih ingin melakukan pemeriksaan karena kamu telah mengalami kecelakan?"

"Terdengar bagus bukan?"

"Ya. setidaknya itu dapat membantu. Ayo kita pergi..."

Taehyung selesai melakuka CT scan, dengan Kookie yang menunggu sabar disampingnya saat ini mereka sedang menatap LCD Tv yang berada diruang tunggu yaang hanya mereka tempati berdua. Dengan jelas disana gambar Taehyung dan Kookie yang memasuki sebuah Mini Market ditengah kota sebelum kemari. Dan berita itu menyatakan bahwa Kookie adalah kaki tangan seorang teroris kedua termanggu sedangkan Taehyung menatap Kookie sendu.

Dalam hati berfikir "Seharusnya aku tak membawanya kedalam masalahku."

Mereka hendak mengambil hasil sebelum kedua polisi memergoki kedua, Mereka berlari keluar rumah sakit dengan cepat.

-Radious-

Kookie menatap Taehyung yang tertidur disampingnya mereka tidur didalam mobil. lalu sekelebat bayangan saat dengan kasar dia menampik tangan Taehyung yang sedang menyetir membuat kaget dan terlonjak. Nafasnya tak beraturan namun mulai terbiasa saat tak sengaja tangan itu bersentuhan dengan tangan Taehyung yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Taehyung dan Kookie mendapat kabar dari sebuah radio mobiil yang berkata bahwa seorang lelaki yang diduga kaki tangan Taehyung bernama asli Jeon Jungkook Ia sudah memiliki suami dan suami ini berkata Ia sudah hilang selama seminggu semenjak insiden ini. Di radio terdengar suara seseorang lelaki yang bernama Park Jimin lelaki itu meminta siapapun untuk menghubunginya jika bertemu dengan Jungkook lelaki yang sangat Ia sayangi.

"Kamu ingin menemuinya?"Tanya Taehyung, sekarang mereka sedang berdiri disebuah padang ilalang yang luas yang mungkin tidak memiliki akhir.

Jungkook mengangguk "Mungkin dia bisa jadi orang kita bisa percaya.."Jawab Jungkook.

"Kita?"

"Kamu tidak mungkin menyuruhku untuk berhadap sendiri dengannya bukan?"

"Dia suamimu.."

"Tetap saja aku tak mengenalnya.."

"Dia lelakimu, kamu bisa pergi dan aku tetap disini.."

"Kamu akan ikut, aku tidak mau sendiri"

"Jungkook.."Jungkook terkesiap saat dengan tegas Taehyung memanggil namanya.

"Taehyung, mana mungkin aku mampu meninggalkan mu disini? Kamu bisa mati kapan saja saat tidak ada yang bisa kamu makan sedangkan kamu butuh aku untuk melakukan segalanya tanpa membunuh orang-orang.."

Taehyung keluh terdiam berfikir sebelum mengangguk pasrah.

-KIM-

Park Jimin memandang mereka berdua bingung setelah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan TAehyung juga menjelaskan segala yang terjadi kepada mereka Jimin hanya termangu.

"Kalian sedang membuat lelucon yah?"

"Tidak,Jim.."Ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung meninggalkan mereka berdua berjalan menjauh sedangkan pasangan itu masih sibuk balas membalas kata. JImin yang tidak percaya dan Jungkook yang meyakinkanna=ya. Hingga cukup jauh dan sebuah Burung gagak yang sedang terbang jatuh percis dihadapan Taehyung dengan bunyi sedikit berisik.

Jimin mengangga.

"Kamu percaya sekarang,Jim?"Tanya Jungkook menyadarkan keterkagetan Jimin.

Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah kecil dengan penduduk yang minim, Jimin bilang ini rumah Jungkook sebelum menikah disini sepi dan cocok untuk mereka yang memang sedang bersembunyi.

"Terima kasih,Jim"Kata TAehyung, sedangkan Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil. Sebuah foto menginggatkan Jungkook akan sesuatu.

"Dia siapa?"Kata Jungkook.

JImin menatapnya. "Ku pikir kita butuh berbicara empat mata, Jung"Jawabnya. Taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh namun masih mampu Jungkook lihat.

"Dia kakakmu, dia hilang. Dia yang membuat kita sering bertengkaar akhir-akhir ini kamu sangat menyayanginya.."

"Apa sudah ditemukan?" Jimin mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Jungkook merasa familiar namun juga tak dapat menginggat.

"Kehilangan dia membuatmu hancur,kita sering bertengkar dan sebelum menghilangnya dirimu adalah hari dimana satu tahun hilangnya Kak Jin.."Jungkook terdiam matanya memandang hampa kearah foto. Hati kecilnya bersedih karena tak mampu menginggat.

"Jangan dipaksa,Sayang pelan-pelan saja.."Setelahnya Jungkook hanya merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang lelaki. Yang katanya adalah suaminya. Dan Taehyung dengan jelas melihat itu semua hatinya berdenyut.

"Aku lapar.."Kata Jungkook, apa kamu memiliki makanan?"tanya Jungkook.

"Aku akan bawakan,kamu bisa menunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali sebentar.."Dengan begitu Jimin kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jimin kembali sembari membawa beberapa makanan, dengan mata tajam dia melihat sang istri yang tertidur lembut dipangkuan Taehyung. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, kaki kembali melangkah kearah luar. Meninggalkan mereka.

Emosi berkobar.

Taehyung terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan sedikit terlonjak, didalam mimpi tersebut dia dengan pasti melihat Jungkook yang berjalan didepannya dan sebuah mobil yang ringsek dibelakangnya walau hujan dan gelap Taehyung yakin itu JUngkookk. Sangat mengerikan kepalanya berdarah sebelum sempat memanggil Jungkook, Jungkook sudah berbalik dan tiba-tiba sebuah petir menyambar keduanya.

Sayup-sayup Taehyung mendengar bunyi sirine. Dengan tergesa membangunkan Jungkook yang tertidur pulas dipahanya.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi.."

"Kenapa,Tae.."ujarnya serak. Namun matanya membelalak saat sebuah suara sirine mobil polisi semakin kencang tedengar.

"Lewat belakang,Tae.."Ujar Jungkook, dan mereka berlari menaiki mobil yang memang mereka parkir dibelakang rumah tersebut.

Taehyung menjalankan gas dan pergi dari sana bersama Jungkook dengan mengebut. Hingga mereka sudah merasa cukup jauh mobil berjalan dengan normal.

"Siapa yang memberitahu polisi bahwa kita ada disana?"Keluh Taehyung, Jungkook hanya memandang jalanan dijendelanya.

"Jim-min.."Bisiknya, Taehyung terdiam.

"Kita hanya perlu berjalan jauh sekarang.. Tenangkan dirimu Kook.."Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya.

Mereka berbelanja ditoko kelontong saat hendak meneruskan perjalana, disini hanya ada jalan lurus yang akan membuat mereka bertemu dengan perbatasan sepi ilalang. Jadi setelah berbelanja mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Jungkook terbangun saat mendapatkan mimpi, dia menatap Taehyung takut.

"Ada apa,Kook? Kamu mimpi buruk?"Tanya TAehyung.

"Aku rasa itu bukan mimpi,TAe.."JAwbanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ki-kita.. Aku rasa kita.. k-kita.."

"Bicara yang jelas,Jeon.."TAehyung memberhentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak mebuat Jungkook terlonjak kedepan.

"Awwh..'ringisnya.

"Maafkan,Aku Kook.."

"Kurasa kita dulu adalah sepasang kekasih.."

TAehyung mengangga. "Mana mungkin?"

"Kalung ini, pemberian darimu TAe.. Aku bermimpi tentang kamu yang memberikan kalung ini kepadaku.."

Taehyung terdiam.

TAehyung keluar dari mobil, pikirannya kacau. Diikuti Jungkook yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"MAna mungkin.."

"I-itu yang terjadi.."

"HEII.."Suara seseorang menginterupsi keduanya, Beberapa berandal didalam mobil.

"YA! Bukankah, kau si teroris itu?"Kata salah satu dari mereka. Mereka mulai satu persatu keluar dari mobil membuat Jungkook dan TAehyung terkepung. Total ada empat orang yang mengepung mereka dan juga dua orang yang membawa senjata.

Mereka menyodorkan sebuah pistol kekepala TAehyung.

"Heii,ikuti perintah kami.."Ujarnya. Jungkook mengerut dibelakang badan TAehyung sedangkan Taehyung berdiri didepan sebagai tameng.

"Kalian bisa membawaku, asalkan kalian membebaskan dia.."Ujar Taehyung sembari menatap sekilas Jungkook.

Salah satu dari mereka yang kemungkinan Bosnya mengeleng, "Tidak akan ada yang kami biarkan pergi.."ujarnya. Dan dengan itu Taehyung menarik tangan obernadal didepannya yang tengah lengah lalu kemudian berlari.

Dua dari berandal mengejarnya, "Taehyung.."Jungkook beteriak. TAehyung menoleh dan melihat wajah Jungkook yang menyiratkan ketakutan namun begitu menyuruh Taehyung untuk tetap diam.

Awalnya TAehyung diam, tapi saat dari mereka hendak menarik pelatuk dia berlari dan dua orang tersebut melemas dan mati.

"Ayah.."Teriak salah satu berandal yang berada disisi Jungkook. Jungkook berlari disaat gengaman berandal dilengannya melemah.

Taehyung berlari kesisi Jungkook, tetapi si berandal dengan cepat menarik pelatuk kearah Jungkook.

DORR..

Jungkook tergeletak begitu saja dijalan beraspal. Tapi tak lama kedua orang yang tersisa ikut mati melemas saat Taehyung berlari kearah Jungkook.

Darah merembes keluar, dengan panik Taehyung mengendong Jugkook masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Kook.."

"T-Taehyung.."Tersenggal matanya memerah menahan timah panas yang menghujam perut bagian kirinya.

"Jangan bicara dan tetap sadar denganku, kita akan ke rumah sakit.."

Sesampainya didepan rumah sakit Taehyung mengendong Jungkook dan membawanya kedalam lobby.

Berteriak kencang meminta pertolongan. "Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya seseorang yang berada diunit gawat darurat.

"Dia tertembak.."Jawab Taehyung. Dia meletakan Jungkook dibrangkar rumah sakit.

"Cek nadinya!"Perintah seorang yang memakai jas putih. Dokter.

"Dia kehilangan darah, Jatungnya berdetal dengan cepat dan juga berwajah pucat.."

"Bawa keruang operasi, segera!"

Dengan gerakan slow motion, para dokter mendorong tempat tidur Jungkook. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam dilobby.

"TAe.."Ucapnya pelan, matanya kembali terbuka. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas TAehyung yang terdiam ditempatnya.

Tepat sebelum belokkan ruang operasi Jungkook mendengar sebuah tembakan kecang. Air matanya lolos. Hatinya perih mebuat keadaanya semakin tak terkendali.

Sedangkan TAehyung, terbujur kaku setelah menembak kepalanya dengan pistol yang Ia bawa dari para berandal.

END-

Gila gue buat apaan,sumpah? Kesel gue ah jadinya ancur ga karuan begini. Maaf kalau banyak typo maaf kalau ga ngefeel. Awaklnya gue iseng sumpah. Abis nonton pile radious. Ada yang pernah nonton? awalnya juga gue ngefeel tapi pas tengah-tengah mulai ilang tuh feel tapi kalau ga dilanjut rasanya gimana gitu.

Ah sumpah, besok mereka bakal PERFORM diAMA. siapa yang bakal bolos demi mereka? Disaranin jangan bolos karena sebagian dari kalian pasti pada uas. wgwgwwgwgwg.. Aku ga bolos, paling cuman Streamingan di kamar mandi. ah sama ajah bege!

Ih pokoknya, gue kecewa deh sama FF gue ini. bener takut ga pada ngerti kalian maksudnya apaaa. maaf ya maaf kalau pada ga ngerti! kalian bisa kewatin ajah jangan dibaca.

Tapi kalau gasengaja baca jangan lupa REVIEW. ehhehehe

Akhir kata,

CandNim

salam olahragaa


End file.
